


Uno Strano Natale

by LuckyGhost20



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game), The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Batman is a good Bro, Bruce and Joker are buddies, Everything Hurts, Joker (DCU) Whump, Joker is cute, Major Character Injury, Male Friendship, Other, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyGhost20/pseuds/LuckyGhost20





	Uno Strano Natale

Lui zoppicava,  ma non sentiva il dolore. Be, non più del solito. Era come camminare sulle schegge delle sue ossa rotte tutto il tempo. Era abituato al dolore. Poteva sopportare il dolore. A malapena lo notava oramai. Era del sangue che doveva preoccuparsi. Questo era quello che diceva Alfred comunque. Ma poteva sopportare il dolore. Il sangue, pure. Lui guariva velocemente da se. Voleva soltanto poter ricordare di più. Di più invece solo di Batsy che lo trovava e lo svegliava, con della neve sulla sua faccia e qualcosa di strano nei capelli.

Era una cosa divertente, credeva. John Doe era il nome con il quale i dottori si riferivano a lui, perché aveva bisogno di un nome. Non si trovavano file, nulla di quel tipo. Solo un corpo incasinato ed una mente che lavorava troppo in fretta per chiunque. Lui era pazzo, ma era anche intelligente. Di solito troppo intelligente per gli altri da raggiungere. Batsy poteva farcela, quando era in forma. Ma ora non lo era, ed era messo conciato peggio di John al momento.

Qualche clown con delle ali spezzate ed una arma al plasma. Sarebbe dovuto essere facile,  ma invece no. John non sapeva che cosa era successo, sapeva solo che ad un certo punto erano spuntati sei tizi invece di uno e si erano quasi fatto ammazzare. Batsy gemette silenziosamente, John prese il suo braccio portandoselo attorno alle spalle. Non faceva più male del solito. Anche il dolore era una cosa divertente. Faceva male finché non lo faceva. Riusciva a sentire il chaos nei piani alti della casa. Dick gli stava correndo incontro per supportare Batsy, urlando gli contro per essere così stupido. 

John sbuffò. Lasciò andare quei due e si allontanò dagli altri. Non avevano bisogno di lui, non proprio. Sarebbe solo andato a farsi una doccia ed a rattopparsi. John era soltanto il pazzo di turno. Il suo compito era solo quello di attirare l'attenzione dei cattivi verso di lui e farli allontanare da Batsy. Questa volta aveva funzionato troppo bene. Quindi si fece la doccia, lavandosi via il suo sangue di dosso, ed afferrò l'asciugamano. Doveva riposare, o fare qualcosa.

Lui non poteva dormire, non senza le siringhe, a lui non piacevano gli aghi. Doveva ricevere enormi dosi di morfina per poter dormire. Batsy diceva che gli umani potevano sopravvivere dieci giorni senza dormire. Lui comprese di non essere umano, quindi l'affermazione non valeva per lui. Qualcuno gli aveva fatto qualcosa. Lui non sapeva che cosa, e capì che non poteva. Così afferrò le cose che gli servivano e mise a posto le altre. L'ultimo iPhone per Dick, uno di quei cuscini in paillettes reversibili per Barbara ed un buon brandy per gli altri. Non sapeva cosa fare oltre quello.

Era come se John fosse nato tre anni fa. Non aveva idea di chi fosse, ed una semplice ricerca in internet non rivelava nulla di nuovo. Lui era un nessuno. Un vero John Doe. E questo faceva schifo, davvero.

John non sapeva esattamente cosa dovesse fare. Lui stava bene però. Probabilmente ferito, ma il dolore era qualcosa al quale lui era abituato. Era stato ferito fin troppe volte in passato, e questo era quello che diceva Batsy. John era forte. Questo era quello che pensava. Così rimase seduto là ad ascoltare il chaos che succedeva di sotto. C'era un po' di sangue che scorreva dalle sue ferite, ma andava bene. Si sentiva stranamente leggero però. Probabilmente non doveva sentirsi così. Ma non gli importava. Stava bene. Ma certo che stava bene. Però il sangue non si fermava, quindi doveva andare di sotto.

Lui si fece strada al piano terra, reggendo i regali, così accuratamente incartati, lontani dal sangue. Era davvero strano. Perché la gente dava di matto alla vista di un semplice fluido corporeo? Era proprio quello che li faceva rimanere in vita! Ripensandoci però, nemmeno lui voleva delle brutte macchie sulle sue cose. 

Barbara diede un'unica occhiata al sangue che si era diffuso sulla sua maglietta e strillò. John si limitò a guardarla. Subito prima di cadere giù per le scale atterrando sulle sue costole. Ora, quello inviò un impulso di dolore bianco e caldo attraverso il suo petto, ma si dissolse velocemente nel dolore accecante che invadeva la sua intera esistenza. Quindi poteva sopportarlo. Si lasciò trasportare da Barbara verso Alfred e quelli strani robot di Batsy. Venne anche rimproverato, per la maggior parte,  sul fatto che era stato stupido a non cercare aiuto quando ne aveva bisogno.

"Hai dormito?" Chiese Batsy. Sembrava leggermente preoccupato e John  sapeva che non sarebbe finita bene per lui. John era perfettamente in grado di prendersi cura di sé stesso, grazie tante.

John fece spallucce. "Non mi piacciono gli aghi."

"Questo potrebbe aiutarti." Batsy gli mise qualcosa in mano. Era un cristallo viola, lungo circa sei pollici. Una specie di quarzo, pensò lui. Non sembrava avere così tanto valore, ma comunque lui lo tenne in mano. Glielo aveva dato Batsy. A lui stava simpatico Batsy. "È una ametista. Provata scientificamente per aiutare a dormire. Ho pensato che ti eri stancato della morfina."

Lui annuì e lo tenne stretto vicino a se. Si sentì stranamente cullato dal cristallo. "Mi piace. È carino. Sapevi che era stato chiamato così per un qualche Dio greco ubriaco che aveva pietrificato uno spirito della natura, e poi l'ha bagnata di vino. Penso che fosse un po' ubriaco."

Batsy annuì e lo abbracciò forte. "Anche io"

"Attento, sto ancora sanguinando." Era vero,  c'era un po' di sangue sulla sua manica  
John alzò leggermente le spalle. Non gli interessava però. Lui sbadigliò un po' e si strinse a Batsy. Dormire sembrava una buona idea. Dormire sarebbe stato così bello in quel momento... Così impresse la sua guancia contro il petto di Batsy e si addormentò. 

Era stato davvero uno strano Natale.


End file.
